Ébauches d'ailleurs
by Alcibiade
Summary: "Ron aurait rit d'un tel nom, s'il ne contenait pas "braise", ces mêmes braises crépitant follement au fond de lui… " (et d'autres. Recueil. UA)
1. Young Dumb & Broke

Peut-être. Peut-être, se répéta Ron... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, déjà, était la première chose à se demander. Lui ? mais à qui pensait-il, en fait ? à lui-même, ou bien à _lui_ ?... Finalement ce détail ne changeait rien. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, ce regard de braise, il n'y aurait aucune question à se poser ; et il n'y avait que lui, Ron Weasley, pour arriver à s'enticher de son nouveau professeur de potion dès les premiers jours de classe.

Mais quel professeur. Oh ! merlin… quel professeur.

Il fallait croire que les autres ne voyaient pas ce qu'il voyait, parce qu'il s'était tourné vers Harry, le premier jour, avec un regard entendu et ravi sur l'incroyable de la situation : un professeur de potion pouvait ne pas être un rat graisseux aux yeux sales ? et il pouvait être si, si… comme il était ?... mais son ami s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil perplexe d'abord, puis comprendre autre chose et finir par éclater de rire en pointant du doigts la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Malfoy. Tellement hideuse qu'il n'avait pas pu détacher les yeux de cette tignasse aveuglante pendant toute l'heure… Harry. Pourquoi sommes-nous amis ? tu me fatigues.

Au moins Hermione comprenait, elle. Elle était d'accord sur l'essentiel. Probablement gentil, derrière ce regard noir autoritaire et cette voix qui gronde. Mais deux secondes : gentil, réellement ?... non ! ce n'était pas ça. Pas tout à fait… Ron aurait voulu répondre à Hermione… oui, il aurait voulu lui répondre que la gentillesse n'avait rien à voir dans l'affaire. Ce n'était pas gentil, qu'il était, sous cette couverture de ténèbres, mais _rond_. Il y avait une rondeur inexplicable à la surface de ses yeux, qui menaçait de déborder. Rond, doux… et toute cette sublime douceur voulait perler de ces yeux envoûtants, glisser sur l'ébène de sa peau. C'était si évident, il n'était pas gentil, mais doux, intensément, de l'intérieur, de l'extérieur, tout son être n'était que douceur sucrée, satinée, et il avait toute la peine du monde à dissimuler ce naturel derrière ses airs sévères. Ron aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer d'avoir de l'autorité, que tout le monde devant lui avait le devoir moral de respecter un tel condensé de mystère et de charme. Mais, un instant ?... ce n'était pas vraiment une chose à partager avec quiconque ; même pas avec lui-même. Et voilà ! Il avait encore réussi à s'égarer dans ce genre de pensées vertigineuses. Pas bon.

Un énième soupir de lassitude s'échappa de sa bouche et son dos se courba un peu plus au-dessus de cette feuille d'exercices qui semblait être écrite en runes. Il ne comprenait rien à ce foutu bordel… Ses mains quittèrent ses stylos pour venir frotter son visage fatigué, et, se laissant aller, s'effondra sur sa table. « la bibliothèque n'est pas faite pour dormir », oui, je sais. Mais prenons deux minutes pour savourer le fait que je sois officiellement et pour toujours en échec scolaire. Prenons un instant pour lever un verre à Poudlard… au chimiste que je ne serai jamais, au grand auror qui ne sera pas moi… à ce prof de potion qui par sa seule présence me fait apprécier un cours pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ferme les yeux, j'entends encore ce timbre chaud… qui me transporte, un peu plus loin d'ici, tout en m'enracinant dans la pièce, dans l'instant… Je ne compte plus les secondes mais les mots que vous prononcez, les intonations de votre voix, je les analyse, les ébauches de sourire sur vos lèvres, je les bois… Merci ? Je suis en échec scolaire, grâce à vous. Parce que vous allez trop m'intéresser.

Ron secoua sa tête nerveusement en pensant à ce qu'allait dire sa mère devant ses prochaines notes. Oh, non. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Je suis te suivrai partout. Mes yeux suivront ta copie jusqu'au bout du monde. Tu vas m'aider à me sortir de là… Comme toujours. Parce que je suis trop stupide pour être sérieux. Parce que les cours ne m'intéressent pas. Parce que je n'ai jamais été amoureux, et que chaque jour qui passe rend cela moins vrai…

Blaise.

Ron aurait rit d'un tel nom, s'il ne contenait pas _braise_ , ces braises crépitant follement au fond de lui… alors non, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. Blaise… Il tuerait, il tuerait pour pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom un jour. Et c'était affreusement déplacé.

Mais il devait avoir, quoi ? quelques années de plus… un petit rien… à l'échelle de l'humanité, un petit rien… à l'échelle des sentiments, encore moins. Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils se rencontrent de la sorte ? professeur… franchement, professeur. Les gens n'ont pas idée d'enseigner. Il aurait pu… être… serveur. Aux Trois-Balais. Ils auraient pu discuter. Il aurait pu s'envelopper du manteau mélodieux de sa voix, toute dirigée dans sa direction… Ils auraient pu rire ensemble. Dieu que Ron voulait l'entendre rire. Oh.

Ses pensées commençaient à l'effrayer.

Mais bientôt, il allait avoir une retenue, non ?... il en avait tout le temps. C'était la normalité. Est-ce que M. Zabini les ferait ?... imaginons que Rusard soit malade… possible, avec un peu d'imagination et de volonté… Rusard malade, lui en retenue, tous les professeurs occupés… et M. Zabini lui faisant faire sa retenue. Et après ? Rien, mais… on pouvait voir ce que ça allait donner, non ?

Tout son corps se redressa d'un bon, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres minces.

Une nouvelle obsession. Un nouveau plan. Un nouveau rythme dans son cœur.

* * *

 _Je vais sûrement faire un petit recueil d'OS à la suite de celui-ci, qui sera tout simple, un peu dans le même esprit... un petit recueil d'OS écrits à la vitesse de la lumière, que vous aurez le plaisir de continuer par vous-même peut-être, en pensées, en écriture même!_

 _Je m'adapte, héhé._


	2. Des néons

Des néons aveuglants. Un bruit à percer les tympans d'un sourd. Une chaleur suffocante. Une moiteur… une moiteur qu'il fallait apprendre à aimer… et quand comme Ron Weasley, toutes le portes s'ouvraient à l'énonciation du nom de Potter, il fallait effectivement à apprendre à aimer le goût de ces privilèges collatéraux qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Le roux restait assis, ce soir, à travers la fumée. Ce n'est pas qu'il était fatigué, réellement… mais il paraissait rêveur, s'il ne l'était pas déjà normalement. A quoi pensait-il ? à ce job qu'il fallait trouver, sans doute ou à la nouvelle conquête qu'Harry promenait sur toute la piste de danse. Amusant. Etre le meilleur ami d'Harry par définition faisait sourire de ravissement… mais heureusement qu'Hermione n'était pas là pour assister à la scène… Survivant ou non, elle l'aurait tué. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse avoir une conquête pour avoir une conquête… un peu moraliste sur les bords… juste un peu… ou alors c'était juste qu'elle souhaitait tenir ce discours devant lui, de façon à être sûre qu'il saisisse que cela n'était pas le comportement attendu de sa part. Finalement… ouais, finalement Ron penchait plutôt pour cette option. Hermione était plus prévoyante que moraliste. Logique… en tant que sa petite amie et lui, en tant que catastrophe humaine. Il y avait de quoi se méfier… prévenir avant de guérir… tout ce qu'on racontait à son sujet… ses gaffes qu'on ne comptait plus…ce boulot qu'il n'avait pas… c'était déjà assez. Pas besoin encore de s'encombrer d'un abruti trompeur, devait-elle penser : un abruti, oui, mais rien de plus.

Oh, Ron avait bien eu ces instants de gloire, lui aussi. Comme tout le monde ? peut-être, et peut-être que vraiment il les avait eu, à Poudlard, au Quidditch, avec les filles parfois. Mais les temps changeaient. La roue tournait, et tournait bien, apparemment. La vie l'avait remis à sa place, doucement, sans le bousculer, et pour cela devrait-il sûrement la remercier, la vie. Merci ?

Ta gueule.

Ron fronça les sourcils, un peu dépassé par toutes ces voix qui se répondaient sans cesse dans sa tête… les plus amères l'agaçaient tout particulièrement. Que faire pour conjurer le sort ? regarder autour.

Des gens. Harry et cette perruque blonde qu'il ne lâchait pas. Toujours ces deux filles qui avaient l'air de se plaire sans oser s'aborder, jouant un drôle de cirque depuis avant. Embrassez-vous, vous me ferez plaisir. Soyez heureuses pour moi. C'est une procuration. Je suis pas triste, hein, mais j'aime donner des procurations aux gens. C'est un peu mon truc… c'est ce que je fais, ouais.

Et tout le monde debout, serré les uns contre les autres. Pire ambiance du siècle, avec cette musique spéciale migraine fulgurante, mais il en fallait peu pour toutes ces personnes avides d'on-ne-sait quoi. Pourquoi danser ? y avait-il quelque chose à célébrer ? eh bah Ron n'était pas au courant. Merde… d'habitude il n'était pas si amer. Qu'avait-il aujourd'hui ? c'était toujours lui le premier à cracher sur ces grands cons restant sur le banc de touche, à regarder stupidement les autres passer une bonne soirée, et là...

En parlant de cons, pour couronner le tout, il y en avait peu d'aussi cons que lui. Personne ne restait assis plus de deux minutes. Les gens jouaient le jeu. Sauf peut-être ce mec en face qui pouvait presque lui faire concurrence tellement il semblait littéralement cloué sur sa chaise… avec un air de coincé… et un air d'autre chose, insaisissable. Les néons éclairant sa peau sombre faisaient office d'insulte, à en juger par sa grimace agacée dès qu'un rayon l'atteignait. Pas une expression très éloquente, cependant. Quelque chose que l'on fait sans s'en rendre compte, qui déforme à peine les traits.

Autour de lui personne. La tête levée, les yeux fixes, mais on n'aurait pas pu dire qui il regardait, sûrement tout le monde à la fois, c'est-à-dire pratiquement personne. Les bras sur ces genoux, comme ça… hermétique… très hermétique. Mais ma foi c'était toujours moins que Ron : l'ambiance n'arrivait pas à le pénétrer, les notes ne passaient pas sous sa peau, et il en avait marre d'être regardé avec pitié par Harry.

Il se leva. Ses fesses vinrent toucher la chaise à côté de ce type, non sans s'être heurtée à d'autres dans cette traversée courageuse de la foule.

-Tu ne danses pas ?

Un visage qui se tourne mais des yeux qui ne rencontrent pas tout de suite les siens. Ils le font brièvement, cependant, avant de lui répondre. Presque un réflexe poli. Le roux se sentait déjà de trop… quelle idée avait-il encore eu, d'essayer de sociabiliser _ce_ soir ?

-…gué.

De surcroît, il venait de réussir à ne rien comprendre.

-Oui, je suis aussi fatigué, marmonna Ron, espérant à son tour ne pas se faire comprendre et que la discussion s'arrête sur ce malentendu.

Mais il avait mal jugé son interlocuteur qui visiblement avait l'ouïe fine. Il fit une moue mi-figue mi-raisin pour une raison inconnue, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et répéta :

-J'ai dit que j'étais _gay_ , pas fatigué.

La figure de Ron s'éclaira d'une excuse polie. Puis de l'incompréhension.

-Attends… depuis quand être gay empêche de danser ? est-ce que c'était ça, ta réponse ?

Du dédain dans les yeux noirs. Mais Ron pardonnait ce dédain, parce qu'il était enrobé d'amusement. Les choses prenaient peut-être une autre tournure.

-Oui. C'était ma réponse.

-Ce n'est pas un argument, rétorqua-t-il.

Le visage qui le regardait ne scia pas. Monsieur regard-ébène jouait au stoïque ? amusant.

-Tu vois les longs cheveux blonds, là-bas ?

Il montrait du doigt la conquête d'Harry.

-… et bah c'est ceux de mon meilleur pote. C'était avec lui qui j'étais venu danser, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre et parfaitement calme.

Dans ses yeux passa une lueur de défi : sûrement voulait-il jouer à celui-qui-aurait-la-réplique-la-plus-gênante-de-la-soirée ?... Il y avait effectivement du level. Heureusement, le roux n'était pas n'importe qui.

-Il est beau. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? parce que je vais sûrement avoir à le recroiser… ce soir peut-être… puisque celui avec qui il danse est _mon_ meilleur ami.

Le silence de cette boîte de nuit en feu fut la seule chose qui lui parvint à ses oreilles. Un malaise envahit Ron : plaisanter avec les inconnus tournait toujours au drame, avec lui. Il avait trop peu de tact pour être gentil.

-Hé… reprit-il après un moment, malgré l'inconnu qui s'était complètement détourné de lui. Je pensais que tu plaisantais… je n'étais pas si sûr que tu disais vrai, avec ton expression… enfin tu n'avais l'air très concerné par ce que tu disais, et je connais des gens qui plaisantent comme ça, tu sais… sans sourire…

L'inconnu le regard avec lassitude.

-Je ne plaisante jamais, lui rétorqua-t-il, provoquant un énième froncement de sourcils chez Ron.

-Tu ne plaisantes jamais ? répéta le roux, comme pour s'assurer en même temps qu'on avait bien changé de sujet.

Un hochement de tête, et puis plus rien.

Ron réfléchissait.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille danser, histoire de rendre ton ami jaloux ? pour me rattraper…

-Draco n'est pas jaloux. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Cet homme était-il fait de marbre ?

-Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle… Draco… et pourquoi il ne serait pas jaloux, d'abord ? tu n'es pas dans sa tête…

-Je le connais assez pour savoir que je ne l'intéresse pas au point d'être jaloux, lâcha-t-il avec une impassibilité déconcertante.

-Est-ce que tu lui as au moins proposé de danser ?

-Non.

-Alors il faut y aller ! s'insurgea Ron.

-Non.

-Mais…

-Pourquoi toi, tu ne danses pas ?

Touché.

-Parce que… Hm. J'ai une idée…

Pas de réponse. Un instant de flottement.

-Je te paye à boire, proposa enfin Ron. Et on va aller rendre ton ami jaloux.

Un haussement de sourcil au-dessus de ces deux yeux noirs et froids.

-D'accord.

Eh merde. Ron ne s'était pas attendu à ça… décidemment… n'importe quoi… depuis quand avait-il de l'argent ? pour payer des verres, en plus ?

Il contint une grimace et se dirigea vers le bar. Autant se ruiner avec dignité, si c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Et aussi… ce type la valait, sa ruine. On allait dire qu'il la valait. Il avait horreur de se montrer si maladroit avec les gens. Ok, cet inconnu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été blessé par ses bêtises, mais… c'était juste un cas de bonne conscience. Il _devait_ se racheter. Sauf que ça allait lui coûter un peu plus cher que prévu… mais tant pis. Tant pis. Ce soir était le soir où il allait _tout_ réparer. La soirée de ce type comptait pour toutes les autres qu'il avait gâchées : il ressortirait avec dans les yeux autre chose que cet ennui glacé. Oui : il allait le faire sourire, fut-ce la dernière chose accomplie de sa vie ! enfin, de la soirée plutôt… du calme, du calme. C'était avec ce genre d'idées qu'on cassait la baraque… dans le mauvais sens du terme, bien sûr. _Son_ sens du terme.

 **II**

Quand les paupières de Ron se rouvrirent le lendemain, il comprit qu'il avait fait une connerie. Le genre de sensation qui vous prend directement à la gorge la certitude d'avoir fait un beau rêve qui s'est mal fini, sans pouvoir pour autant mettre des images sur ce pressentiment.

Il tenta de se lever.

Et tout revint. Il n'avait pas assez bu pour oublier – détail important : il n'avait pas assez bu pour oublier. La connerie ! qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça, le cul entre deux chaises, assez bourré pour faire n'importe quoi mais pas assez pour se réveiller le lendemain et dire « ce n'était pas moi »… bien joué, Ron. Bien joué.

Un agréable souvenir remonta comme la nausée : une danse, son regard planté dans des yeux noirs insensibles. Hypnotisé… par ces beaux vitraux sans éclat, le regardant, et lui qui se demandait soudain quelles lueurs pouvaient bien se cacher derrière : mais oui, quelles couleurs au fond de ce noir abyssal ? forcément il y en avait… des gestes si gracieux... quelques expressions qu'on arrivait à lui deviner parfois… _ah ah_. Voilà bien une pensée que seul lui bien éméché pouvait… _oh_. La suite. Son propre visage beaucoup trop proche de cette peau chocolat, proximité involontaire, tout d'un coup… et les lèvres d'en face qui l'avaient appelé… _ce qui est stupide_. Des lèvres ne parlent pas, fermées !... Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'embrasser ce type, et ça avait été bon. Non, stop. Après tout c'était peut-être juste un rêve… mais si précis… mmh, il n'aurait pas rêvé si précisément de l'émotion que ce visage avait imprimée en lui. C'était juste…

Les yeux de Ron se fermèrent à cette pensée. Il se disait parfois qu'il était destiné à vivre ce genre d'instants, volés à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre… sans jamais avoir sa vie à lui, son propre destin… ce blond, c'est ce blond qui aurait du embrasser ce type… et comme c'était lui, Ron, qui s'en était chargé, bien sûr ça ne lui avait pas suffit : il s'était juste retiré et avait eu ce sourire minuscule, d'ailleurs plus triste que gêné.

…Alors c'était ça. C'était la tristesse, hein ? c'était toujours la tristesse qui lui faisait perdre les pédales… les gens tristes ont ce charme bien à eux. Une aura, comme ça… un mystère qui vous happe tout entier. On n'y résiste pas, sans doute veut-on stupidement les sauver… bizarre qu'il ait ce complexe du héro : il n'en était pas un. Ca, c'était Harry.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »_

 _« C'était pour ton Draco, tu sais… alors, il a fait quoi ? »_

 _« Juste un clin d'œil… mais tu es… »_

 _« Non, j'ai une copine. Juste pour t'aider… comme ça »_

Comme ça ! pourquoi ce Ron de la veille avait eu l'impression de mentir ? bien sûr qu'il avait fait ça _comme ça._ Dire le contraire un lendemain de soirée n'avait jamais aidé personne.

 _« Par charité »_ etun ricanement moqueur _. « tu trompes souvent ta copine par charité ? »_

 _« Tromper ! »_

Ah ! enfin il se reconnaissait.

« _Tromper ! mais tu sais au moins ce que c'est, tromper ? vous êtes tous là… avec votre morale… vos grands mots ! pour tromper, il faut en avoir l'intention ! je n'ai jamais voulu tromper Hermione !_ »

Alors là… il devait s'avouer sa fierté devant ce Ron-de-la-veille… qui avait réussi à formuler une phrase… cohérente dans cet état intelligente et bien placée, de surcroît.

« _C'était une blague_ »

« _C'est marrant, tu ne_ savais pas _plaisanter tout à l'heure…_ »

 _« Je voulais juste avoir la paix »_

 _« Et maintenant ? »_

Ce sourire taquin, pour ne pas répondre… ton sourire c'était le trophée, je me rappelle. T'étais en train de te moquer de moi… je devais avoir un air de con, pour que tu aies cette expression, mais ? bon, c'est pas grave. J'avais trop bu. A la fin on ne brandit que la médaille, c'est la seule chose qui reste. J'oublierai… j'oublierai la honte, j'ai confiance. Toujours eu la mémoire sélective.

La suite n'était plus si claire. Ils avaient arrêté de danser pour se resservir, ce type lui avait parlé, aucun moyen de se souvenir de quoi. Juste… ça avait été diablement intéressant, un battement de cœur… et soudain, un mot de sa part et c'était lui qui se faisait embrasser. Des lèvres pleines et chaudes… _aïe_. Ron écrasa son visage avec son oreiller pour étouffer la sensation qui revenait. Oh… mon dieu. Juste un baiser, mais il en avait voulu plus. Tellement…

 _« J'aime bien quand tu m'embrasses »_

Foutu alcool. Foutu lui. Il arrivait toujours à se ridiculiser…

 _« Tu n'es pas le premier à le dire »_

Plus rien, de nouveau. Ils avaient du continuer à boire. L'addition ! avait du être sacrément salée…

Ah… ah si. Une image, la dernière, émergeait.

« _Blaise_ » prononcé par cette voix gravement douce, et deux verres s'entrechoquant.

Finalement, il aurait voulu se souvenir de tout. Ca avait été comme lire un livre, se plonger dans une histoire qui n'avait pas été la sienne, mais qui par miracle avait été vécue par lui-même. Rien ne collait. Avec sa vie, avec sa situation. Ces moments survinrent comme si le temps était devenu aléatoire et avait redistribué toutes les cartes sur un coup de tête. Plus rien n'avait existé que lui dans la vie d'une autre…

Pardon Hermione. C'était juste un rêve un peu plus réel que les autres.

* * *

J'avais vraiment envie de le continuer celui-là, malheureusement ça n'aboutit pas, j'ai pas le temps, je suis tellement morte que j'ai de l'inspi une fois sur cent...

La prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être pas une romance, et peut-être pas avec Ron et Blaise. On verra!


	3. L'inconnu familier

UA, nos deux compères prennent le bus « comme tout le monde ».

Blaise médite sur Ron, pour changer.

* * *

La première fois que je t'ai remarqué, c'était un peu à cause de toi. Je savais que t'étais là, tous les jours à la même place, au même endroit, c'en était presque devenu un rituel, un toc, quelque chose que l'on fait… juste pour l'amour de l'habitude. Ce jour là tu avais peut-être voulu faire durer l'amour de l'habitude un peu plus longtemps, t'étais venu, un peu plus près de moi, immobile, t'avais allumé ta clope et là…. Là je crois que je t'ai vu. T'étais autre chose que le paysage quotidien, soudain t'étais au premier plan et ça m'a surpris. D'abord de voir que cette vie n'était pas complètement figée dans cette routine-là « ah bon » je me suis dit, ah bon. Les gens changent encore de place. Ils sont encore capables de changer de place ? ils se décollent parfois du schéma, du scénario, du dessin qu'on trace tous un jour sans faire exprès et qu'on finit par suivre toute sa vie ! le bus en était un exemple parlant. Une place apparaît et on ne la quitte plus jamais !... Pas toi ?... je me rappelle avoir trouvé ça très bête de penser ça juste pour un pas de plus, quelques mètres en moins. Il fallait croire que tout était vraiment trop bien réglé en général pour que cette simple proximité me plonge dans une telle rêverie ? c'était absurde.

Au coin de ma vision, le bout de ta cigarette s'allumait, t'avais l'air concentré, comme toujours lorsque tu faisais cela : je le savais, bizarrement. J'ai tourné un peu la tête. Tu dégageais ce vieux charme virile, presque périmé, qui annonce déjà le machisme, rien que dans la façon de tirer. Boucles rousses, teint pâle, yeux pâles, lèvres pâles, air supérieur. Le combo. Tout ce que je n'aimais pas. « c'est bon » je m'étais dit, j'en sais assez. Ce type est le même que d'habitude, était au même endroit que d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, il m'énerve. Je dois avoir besoin de faire autre chose, la routine m'exaspère… de partir en vacances.

Puis d'autres jours, et jamais les mêmes. Tu bougeais, tu sortais du cadre, tu tentais des choses. Un soir dans le bus, tu t'es assis en face de moi. Ca m'a surpris, encore. Tes mains étaient rougies, presque soir d'été, il faisait chaud. Les pages de ton livre tournaient très rapidement. Mes yeux… je crois que mes yeux s'attardèrent d'abord sur tes bras nus, les veines en sortaient, c'est qu'elles étaient dilatées par la chaleur. Une de tes mains passa ensuite compulsivement dans tes cheveux, ta lecture te faisait un effet particulier. A moi aussi. L'aura de la première apparence, l'image des _a priori_ s'était dissipée, je te voyais toi, imparfait, nerveux. Pas mon style, pas du tout… mais y'avait là quand même le sentiment enfantin du trésor qu'on déterre après avoir marché dessus pendant des mois, dans mes tripes, quand je te regardais. Et je te regardais toujours. Tu me déplaisais et ma foi ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas déplut et d'un coup tes yeux dans les miens, les miens qui sortent du piège, je détourne la tête. Non ! ça allait trop vite. Je râle peut-être contre l'habitude, mais chacun a ses limites, sa zone rouge. Parler à cet étranger quotidien… non, même pas parler : entrer en contact. Entrer en contact c'était déjà trop. Enfin, pas aujourd'hui. Et non, je ne suis pas un trouillard, pas vraiment, hein. Et d'ailleurs aucun adulte de mon âge n'a peur des autres. Mais je suis comme tout le monde, j'aime pas être pris au dépourvu, j'aime pas que les autres prennent trop de libertés par rapport à _ma_ liberté, j'aime pas qu'-

-Vous allez louper votre arrêt.

Ma nuque faillit se briser tant je tournai rapidement la tête. Oui ! merde. Merde, son sourire vaporeux. Je me ridiculisais ?... tant pis. Mes jambes me soulevèrent dans un dernier réflexe honorable.

-Ah. Merci, balbutiai-je.

Et je passai juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

* * *

 _Les choses changent parfois trop doucement mais elles changent... et soudain l'inconnu familier devient... un crush! xD je ne vais pas labelliser cet OS d'"inspiré de faits réels" mais ç'aurait pu... on se guérit comme on peut... on fait avec ce qu'on a... vous avez compris._

 _Ce recueil est sans ambition, en témoigne la longueur des OS, et je comprendrais ne pas être gratifiée de reviews. Mais si vous le faites je vous aime!_


	4. Seretonia

Note: A _lors le principe de ce recueil, c'est de publier les choses que j'écrites "sur le pouce", c'est à dire quand j'ai absolument aucun temps pour moi mais que j'arrive quand même à dépenser l'énergie qui me reste pour écrire quelques ébauches, quelques trucs qui sont des OS uniquement parce que ce serait impossible de tous les continuer. Je viens de retrouver celui-là, que j'avais laissé traîner quelque part, j'avais oublié son existence et j'étais pas en humeur de le publier quand je l'ai écrit. Retrouvé!_

 _Je l'ai écrit en écoutant une chanson, dont j'ai repris certaines paroles que j'ai traduites de l'anglais et modifiées dans le sens qui m'intéresse. Si vous êtes curieux-ses et juste pour un soucis d'honnêteté, c'est **Serotonia** d'Highly Suspect. (le chanteur est hypnotisant dans le clip! m'a fait pensé à Drago, d'une certaine façon)_

 **Drarry**. Situation initiale: Harry et Drago sont préfets et se tournent plus ou moins autour depuis un an sans se l'avouer. Ce soir, Harry pense profiter de la Salle de Bains des préfets tout seul. Ce n'est évidemment pas le cas, vous l'avez deviné x) Drago entre quelques minutes après lui. Ils essayent de s'ignorer, et…

* * *

 _ **Serotonia**_

-Je voudrais que tous ceux que je connais soient morts… toi y compris.

-Quoi ?!

Harry se redressa brutalement, sa tête heurta le mur carrelé de salle de bain commune des préfets. Il avait tout de suite semblé horriblement agacé de voir Draco s'introduire dans l'eau brûlante de cette piscine qu'il avait cru posséder pour toute la soirée. Ce cri d'indignation, ce n'était pas contre les paroles de Draco, mais simplement contre sa présence.

Le blond aima cela. Son rictus moqueur se tourna vers le Survivant.

-Mes oreilles…

-Pardonne moi de m'offusquer quand j'entends ça !

-Oh. Tu es tout pardonné, Potter.

Le silence électrisant suivant sa provocation fit frissonner Draco. On sentait que Potter pesait le pour et le contre : rester, partir, menacer ? Et le blond adorait ça, la tension. Plus que tout, ce qu'il aimait, c'était la créer, la faire grandir, et en suite savourer… l'effet qu'on peut faire aux gens ! Mais quand c'était avec Potter, il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus… c'était presque… presque… oui, une tension d'un tout autre genre. C'était excitant.

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste passer quelques minutes supplémentaires sans s'entretuer ? sans se parler, en fait ?

Une moue faussement conciliante se dessina sur les traits relâchés de Draco.

-Mmmh… pourquoi pas. Et après les quelques minutes ?

Silence.

-Un de nous doit partir.

Cette phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton sans appel. Harry venait comme d'être frappé par la foudroyante vérité. Il n'avait pas plus faux, pourtant.

-On pourrait discuter, Potter. Parle moi de tes passions. De tes-

-Je pars.

Mais Draco entama un mouvement pour se lever symétrique au sien, lui faisant comprendre qu'il faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour quitter la pièce. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ton problème ce soir, Malfoy ?

-Je trouve que ta présence charge l'atmosphère d'un malaise plutôt agréable.

Harry ferma les yeux, accablé.

-…Et je crois que c'est parce que tu me veux.

-Hein ?!, s'exclama Harry les yeux cette fois exorbités. Il rentra immédiatement dans l'eau, comme pour se protéger.

-Il en faut énormément pour que je ressente la nuisance des émotions des autres. Il faut qu'elles soient particulièrement fortes, tu vois ? Et je sens les tiennes, Potter, depuis le début de cette misérable année… j'avoue, je l'ai peut-être dit un peu crûment. Mais les faits sont là.

-Les faits ? cracha Harry. Eh bah j'en ai un pour toi, Malfoy. Hermione dit toujours qu'en amour on a tendance à admettre ses propres sentiments chez l'autre, sans le vouloir… ce qui voudrait dire que-

-Hermione ! l'amour ! ricana bruyamment Draco. Pardon, mais si tu espérais être crédible avec ces deux références, je t'arrête tout de suite.

Deux yeux émeraudes le fusillèrent à distance. Ce meurtre imaginaire chauffait le sang de Draco. Pour tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Les faits, reprit-il en savourant l'écho de sa voix supérieure, sont que je ne suis pas ce bon type de personne dont tu voudrais t'entourer jour et nuit… mais je suis là, et je t'attire, et tu me lances ces regards, partagés entre la colère, la fascination et… autre chose, que je te laisse le soin de nommer par toi-même. Sans compter que tu viens de parler d'amour : plutôt marrant. Tout ça t'énerve, cet énervement, je le sens.

Après un moment de souffle coupé, Harry releva la tête, un peu insolemment.

-Je suis d'accord sur une chose. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.

-C'est parce que je te fais peur.

-Euh ? je n'ai sûrement pas peur d'un crétin comme toi.

-C'est vrai. Mais l'effet que je te fais, ça, c'est autre chose, hein ?

Harry s'empourpra en entendant cette phrase volontairement humiliante.

-Tu es un grand rêveur Malfoy. Un très grand rêveur et c'en est presque touchant.

-Tu ne savais pas que j'étais gay ? bien sûr que j'aime rêver. Et tu es juste en face de moi, à moitié nu. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment faire un procès à mes hormones, ou ça va aller ?

-Mais à quoi tu joues ?! c'est bon, je pars. Là, c'est carrément… c'est juste intenable Malfoy ! je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore derrière la tête pour dire de telles…

Draco eut un petit sourire victorieux.

-Mais viens, Potter. La sortie est juste derrière moi…

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas gay. Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je ne t'apprécie pas. Donc-

Le blond leva les mains en signe de paix, ce qui contrastait fortement avec son air d'une nonchalance innée.

-Très bien. Sors. Je ne bougerai pas, promis.

Harry le regarda fixement quelques secondes, essayant sûrement de sonder son âme à la recherche d'une certitude. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à sonder : il n'avait pas d'âme. Alors le brun se leva. Prudemment, il sortit de l'eau.

Il ne vit pas immédiatement que Draco venait d'en faire de même.

-OK Malfoy. Tu viens de prouver une fois de plus que tu n'as aucune parole. Devrais-je être étonné ? mmh. Non, pas vraiment. Mais tu vas me laisser pass-

-Ehhh ! du calme, jeune Survivant. Je vais juste prendre ta place, c'est la plus confortable ! quand je disais que tu avais peur de moi… c'est dingue, quand même.

Harry s'immobilisa.

-Je ne le sens pas. Tu vas faire quelque chose, répondit-il sèchement.

Draco fit un pas vers lui. Puis un autre.

-Ok, tu veux m'agresser. Je comprends. Enfin non, je ne comprends pas ! ce que je veux dire, c'est que je saisis parfaitement le sens de tes actions. Je ne pensais pas devoir envoyer quelqu'un à l'infirmerie ce soir, mais crois-moi je n'hésiterai pas ! pas une seule seconde. Maintenant, tu peux toujours laisser tomber et je te ferais grâce d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Un rire sonore lui répondit. Ce rire commençait à perdre de son intensité quand le blond arriva à son niveau et frôla légèrement son bras de ses doigts.

-Bonne soirée Potter, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

Un frisson secoua le corps d'Harry. C'était pire que d'habitude, cette fois. Il sentait la brûlure insupportable de la caresse de Malfoy se répandre doucement dans tout son bras… dans son ventre. Cette soirée avait été assez pour lui faire perdre complètement la tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le désir serait si fort. Il l'avait imaginé, ça oui… mais c'était autre chose de le ressentir si violent pour un contact aussi superficiel. Mais après cette discussion harassante, ce n'était même pas un contact… c'était limite un aveu.

Il se retourna vers Malfoy, la respiration lourde.

-Dis moi que tu t'es assez amusé et tu ne recommenceras plus à me parler comme ça, ordonna-t-il.

Mais l'intensité des grands yeux gris posés sur sa personne avait fait chuté son intonation.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'énerva Harry. Pourquoi t'es comme ça, si brutalement ? c'est vraiment la seule façon que tu aies trouvé de me pourrir la vie ?

-Je crois juste que j'ai envie de me sentir vivant. Et que t'embrasser pourrait être un bon moyen… mais tu n'en as pas envie.

Haussement d'épaule insensible.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, mais je pourrais être assez pour toi… juste pour un instant, continua-t-il d'une voix blanche, le regard lointain.

-Tu me foutrais la paix après ?

Cette question… cette question, Harry se demanda bien si elle était de lui… jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse sa propre voix. Il venait de se trahir. Comme un con. Et son actuel rougissement devait étonnamment bien le prouver. Il n'arrivait pas à croire… qu'il était entré si facilement dans le petit jeu de Malfoy ! Cet enfoiré... le tuait avec sa… beauté. Irréelle.

-C'est pas sûr, Potter, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Bizarrement le blond ne souriait plus ; il avait perdu sa superbe d'un coup. Sa tête se leva et la piqûre de son regard nuageux fit faire quelques pas en avant au brun, comme aimanté, comme obligé de mettre à exécution sa parole.

Puis c'est Draco qui se leva.

 _Père, tu sais que je t'aime. C'est parce que tu as construit qui je suis. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment une bonne personne._

 _A moins que je ressente à nouveau quelque chose._

Leurs mains se rencontrèrent les premières, étrangement. Puis leurs nez.

 _Mon cœur vient juste de hurler. Je crois que je veux être vivant._

Et leurs lèvres.


End file.
